


Not Lost in Translation

by crazycat9449



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat9449/pseuds/crazycat9449
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HG Wells knows many languages.  Myka teaches her one more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lost in Translation

HG Wells had believed that there were few things that she loved more than language. An excellent word smith and linguist, her aptitude with words was something that was second nature to her. She has learned however, that sometimes there are not enough adequate ones, in any language, to express how she feels about the woman lying below her. 

Myka Bering bites her lip as Helena kisses down her body. A quick kiss on the jaw. A lick. A soft bite at the neck.

“Je t'aime” falls from Helena’s mouth, perfect in accent and intent.

Tortuously slow the inventor kisses between the valley of the other agent’s breasts, detouring to close her soft lips around one pert nipple. Swirling her tongue over the sensitive tip, she receives a hiss of pleasure in return.

“Ich liebe dich." A nibble on tender skin below breast. A trail of kisses and a dip of soft tongue into navel.

Myka's eyes lock with her lover.

“Te amo,” Helena breathes out reverently.

Limbs tremble with anticipation as H.G. descends to where they both desperately need her to be. A kiss is placed on the inside of one thigh, then the other. Helena breaths in Myka’s scent. Helena looks up a second before she claims her reward. 

“I love you,” she whispers. A taste, a sharp intake of breath. Nothing is lost in translation.


End file.
